Atrapada en mis sentimientos
by Paola121213
Summary: Las cosas pasan por alguna razon... talvez nunca lo volvere a ver... es momento de dar un nuevo paso en mi vida... aunque quien sabe talvez esta no sea la ultima vez que lo veo o si?
1. Chapter 1

Atrapada en mis sentimientos

**Hola este es mi segundo fic y esta vez va a ser muy serio y profesional… okno talvez un poco pero no me volveré kaiba ¬¬**

**Bueno espero que les guste la historia y dejen sus comentarios, regalos, amenazas de muerte lo que sea, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo y a leer**

**Nee algo mas en esta oportunidad para arruinar mi vida y bajarme la moral esta Seto Kaiba ¬¬**

**Seto: hmp**

**Pao: ashh ya cállate me estresas**

**Seto: nadie me calla *suspira* bueno ni YU-GI-OH ni sus personajes le pertenecen a esta niña mimada**

**Pao: ¬¬ vas a caerte de cara Seto Kaiba *suspira* okok a leer**

* * *

Narra Anzu

Tres años… tres largos años y eso me ha cambiado tanto… no se quien soy ahora, ni yo misma me reconozco… sin el no se hacia donde voy…. Atem… ¿donde estas?.

Suena mi despertador, hoy dia no me quería levantar pero tenía que hacerlo, hoy tenia dos entrevistas y sies duelos en Kaibalandia programados; me levante lo mas rápido posible, me estire un poco para quitarme la pereza, fui a mi closet y elegí un top negro con un pequeño escote, luego unas shorts de color claro y por ultimo elegi unas botas negras, deje mi ropa en el baño y me di una ducha. El agua era tan relajante quería quedarme ahí todo el dia pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido, asi que veinte minutos después sali del baño ya cambiada y me dedique a cepillar mi largo cabello, en estos tres años me lo he dejado crecer hasta la cintura y admito que no me queda nada mal; cuando termine que arreglarme ordene mi maso, me puse mis guates de cuero negro y Sali de mi casa directo hacia Kaibalandia donde tendría mis siguientes 6 duelos del dia.

Buenos días Mokuba- dije con mi fría voz de siempre

Buenos días Anzu- dijo Mokuba y luego me sonrió- tu primer duelo es en la arena 3, quieres que te acompañe?

No, gracias, puedo ir sola- le conteste y me dirigí a mi destino

Oye tu- dijo alguien al cual no pude ver pero reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, porque lamentablemente tengo que estar junto a el cada vez que vengo a este lugar

Que quieres Kaiba- le conteste fríamente sin mirarlo

Porque sigues esforzándote en el duelo de monstruos si sabes que el faraón nunca volverá… y tu solo eres una estúpida niña que nunca va a lograr lo que quiere- me contesto y sonrio con malicia, apreté los puños y decidi ir a golpearlo, me tire en su encima y lo deje caer al suelo quedando yo encima de el

No vuelva a decir eso Seto Kaiba, tu no sabes lo que quiero… tu no me conoces- lo mire directamente a los ojos

(pensamiento de Seto) me sorprendio mucho verla de esa forma… había cambiado mucho desde que el estúpido del faraón se fue… nunca pensé que seria tan… bonita… esos ojos color azul tan hermoso… como no me pude dar cuenta de lo bella que era… !PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SETO¡ REACCIONA (fin del pensamiento de seto)

Sigue Narrando Anzu

Eres un fastidio para la humanidad Seto Kaiba- me levante y me fui siguiendo el camino hacia la arena de duelo

Mazaki…- susurro el aun tirado en el suelo

Despues de la discusión que tuve con el idiota de Kaiba me puse a pensar un poco en sus palabras… talvez sea cierto y hago esto con la esperanza de que Atem vuelva….. NO ANZU NO PIENSES EN ESO… SETO KAIBA ESTA AHÍ PARA ARRUINARTE EL DIA, suspire un poco después de la batalla que tuve en mi mente

* * *

**Pao: bueno y que tal me quedo?**

**Kaiba: ¬¬**

**Pao: me oy a volver locaaaa tu cara fea me estresaaaaa**

**Kaiba: *suspira* okok te quedo bien…**

**Pao: gracias *le da un abracito amistoso de agradecimiento*… bueno dejen reviews recuerden que es mi segundo fic y aun soy principianteeeee. Besitos aplastantes con muchos gérmenes okno ¬u¬ byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

Atrapada en mis sentimientos capitulo 2

Por fin mis seis duelos en Kaibalandia habían terminado, todos mi contrincantes fueron fáciles de vencer, no ponía atención en ningún duelo, hacia las cosas sin pensar, nada de eso me importaba. Fui a mi casa, me di una larga ducha para relajar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, había sido un largo dia; cuando al fin termine de ducharme me puse un vestido azul con detalles blancos, era un vestido que apreciaba mucho porque Mai me lo había regalado, ella siempre me apoyo en todo la considero mi mejor amiga y hermana. Estuve esperando la hora de mi entrevista mirando televisión pero de pronto tocan la puerta, pero cuando fui a ver quién era no había nadie solo una caja, la recogí y volví adentro, abrí la caja y vi el contenido que me pareció un poco extraño ya que era una carta estaba desgastada, vieja y arrugada, y el otro articulo estaba envuelto en una tela que era vieja y también desgastada, tenía un poco de polvo, lo pensé un poco antes de abrirlo y cuando lo hice vi una hermosa pulsera de oro con algunos símbolos que no entendía, parecían ser como los artículos del milenios y tenía algunas cosas en las que se parecía mucho, tenia el ojo que todos los artículos tenían solo que este al centro tenia una pequeña joya incrustada de color rojo, me pareció un bonito detalle que me hizo recordar mucho al faraón… a Atem . Cuando me puse la pulsera de oro sentí que había recuperado algo pero no se que era eso, decidí ignorarlo y salir ya de mi departamento para poder ir de una buena vez a mis entrevistas, cuando estaba apunto de llegar recibo una llamada

**Llamada telefónica:**

**Anzu: si, diga?**

**Xxxx: Anzu soy yo Yugi Muto**

**Anzu: Yugi enserio eres tu, me alegra tanto escucharte otra vez**

**Yugi: a mi también Anzu, ha pasado mucho tiempo**

**Anzu: tienes razón…**

**Yugi: *suspira* bueno te llamaba para invitarte mañana a mi casa necesitas ver algo**

**Anzu: esta bien, pero a que hora nos veremos?**

**Yugi: te parece bien a las 10:00 am **

**Anzu: claro nos vemos mañana Yugi**

**Yugi: adiós Anzu**

**Fin de la llamada telefonica**


End file.
